


I didn’t know you can dance

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Bruce skips another party and Natasha doesn’t let him off the hook





	I didn’t know you can dance

It would have been another peaceful night inside the lab if not for the echoes and vibrations coming from the loud party music playing from another one of Tony's parties.

He was, of course, invited but opted to confine himself inside the place he finds comforting the most. He never really liked parties anyway and doubts if there's even a handful of guest he actually knows.

Bruce tried his best to ignore the catchy beat as he dives himself further onto the computer screen to concentrate on his research but not all of his body agrees to this as his foot betrays him, tapping in accordance to the music.

Confident that he's alone and that a few minutes off wouldn't affect his work, he gives in, moving his head and body to the rhythm of the sound.

The song ends to play another club track but he gains back his control and started to focus on his research, typing again on the computers keyboard.

"I didn't know you can dance."

Heat and blush started to rise on the surface of his cheeks. It has been a long time since he felt as embarrassed as this and it really had to be around her. He took a deep breath, hoping it could take the redness out of his face, before slowly turning around to face the lab intruder.

"Uhm, it doesn't really count as you know," He said coyly before seeing how beautiful she looks in that long black halter dress. It made him feel more abashed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to invade your private quarters,” She says as she moves closer, eyes alluring and teasing at the same time. "But I was at the party and you weren't there."

"I didn't know you would notice and I'm pretty sure Steve, Rhodey and Sam are there,” He replied casually, hoping she'd leave him alone and just forget what she saw earlier. "Do you need anything?"

She smirks and extends a hand over to him but he's confused as to why and just took her supple one, allowing her to pull him up from his seat.

"Natasha, if you are trying to make me go to that party, I prefer to stay here." He let go of her hand as he made his intention clear.

"I knew you'd say that," Her smile is captivating and he stared at her lips a little longer that he should. "And since the music is loud enough, why don't we just party on our own?"

Bruce wasn't exactly sure why she's doing this, she's really making it hard for him to resist and before he could even say no, she took another step closer to his personal space. He had a great view of her mesmerizing eyes for she is just a few inches away from his face. Somehow, he forgets how to breathe.

The music shifted into something sweet and so much slower than the previous one. He swallowed nervously as he felt her hands reach for his, placing them on each side of her hips. Her hands then carefully made its way to his shoulders, all this without breaking their gaze on each other.

She started to move and his body swayed along with her. He began to relax and knew she felt it too, for she rested her head on his shoulder, arms then wrapped around his neck. His heart beats faster and he realizes that his weren't the only ones kicking up the pace.

"This is really good but i'm still looking forward to you teaching me your other moves," She said softly as she breathes against his neck.

He laughs and in addition to his response, his arms fully encircled her waists, hugging her entirely as they continued to dance slowly until the music lasts.

:)


End file.
